Far Away from the Rain
by xXKiri-chanXx
Summary: Kiri Same wants more than anything to belong somewhere, to someone. She jumps at the opportunity to join the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist, a well-respected group in the Land of Water. When she discovers her sensei is a monster just like her, she bonds with him instantly. But will that be enough to control the monster inside? KisaxOC REVISED
1. Demon Child

In Kirigakure, Shinto water deities are praised and thanked after fishermen come back from the sea with a big load or when the farmers crops are blessed with rain. Good things happen to the citizens of the Mist and they speak highly of the sea gods. But the people forget that gods are not always good and they are far from holy perfection. Many times have the spirits taken women out at sea and burdened her with their children. They are cursed at by our people when one of their demon spawn is born and makes the Mist their home. In the old days, the children were killed as soon as they were born. During the reign of the Fourth Mizukage, a few demon children were spared and were ruthless killers even at such a young age. Kirigakure realized the potential in these children, and instigated the test that would cause the village to gain the bloodiest reputation of all five great villages. Classmates who were trained together were pitted against each other in combat to the death in order to advance to a Genin level ninja. This ensured that, even though the number of ninja was cut in half, the Village of the Bloody Mist would have merciless ninja at their disposal. Of course, that requirement was banned when Zabuza Momochi killed every single ninja in the class above him out of cold blood. The Demon of the Mist is believed to be just one of the spawn of Mizuchi. The Hozuki clan is descended from one of the original demon children of Watatsumi, and certain members have the traits to prove it. Even Kisame Hoshigaki, the Monster of the Hidden Mist, is said to be the most legendary of all the demon children. Most of these children are killed off, but the strong ones gain the opportunity to join other Mist-nin in becoming apprentices to the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist, the greatest blade-wielders Kirigakure has to offer.

Kiri Same is one such child. Her mother was once a great ninja in the village and trained Kiri to be strong and to learn by watching others. When she became sick, she encouraged Kiri to train instead of sit at her bedside worrying. Kiri's mother died when she was eight years old. She attended the Mist's ninja academy and excelled. Despite her achievements, Kiri was never befriended by her peers. On her first day, she smiled at a nice boy who asked to sit by her in class. He saw her slightly pointed teeth and jumped back. Rumors flew around that she was a monster and that she'd assaulted the boy for no reason. The children made fun of her bright yellow eyes and sharp teeth. They pulled her chocolate-colored hair and asked if she was going to bite their hands off.

One time, two Jonin on patrol found her cornered in an alley surrounded by four bodies. Her clothes were torn and her hands and mouth were covered in blood. Three of the children were dead and the fourth had extensive brain damage. When the Jonin asked her was happened, she would only blink and shake her head, as if it were some distant memory that would never return. After that incident, she was never teased by her classmates again. They would ignore her if she came too close, and if she were at a distance then they would whisper. The villagers were worse. The refused to serve her at some restaurants and even a few stores had turned her away. She knew what she was as soon as they mocked her, insulted her and ignored her. All because of one word.

Monster.


	2. Meet the Seven

**Village Hidden in the Mist: Five years later**

The mist was thick the day the Swordsmen began to pick out their trainees for the next generation of Kenjutsu specialists. Kiri hid in the shadow of a tall tree away from the rest of the Genin. She was the only girl in the small group of Genin, and from past experience, she knew to avoid snide comments that could result in a small massacre. The boys' conversation grew louder, so Kiri tilted her head in their direction and listened in.

"Kushimaru is who I'd want to pick me. Nuibari may not be a typical sword but have you heard how sadistic he can be with it?"

"Who are you kidding? Jinpachi blows shit up with his sword! No one can beat that!"

"I don't know man, Jinin's Kabutowari is like two weapons in one."

Kiri tuned out the rest of the idle chatter, annoyed with their attitudes. Debating with each other on the best Swordsman wasn't going to accomplish anything. There were about fifteen Genin who were near enough to the top of the class to be considered decent candidates for the Swordsmen. Only eight stood in the clearing. The Swordsmen always attended the final exams so they could see for themselves whose battle tactics fit in with their swordsmanship. If there was great talent in the group, each of the Seven would choose an apprentice. Some years, the Swordsmen didn't pick any ninja. They would be lucky if two of the Genin this year were chosen. They picked whomever they saw potential in, _if_ they saw any potential.

Kiri sensed six chakra presences coming towards them through the mist. She emerged from the shadows as the boys broke up the conversation. The Genin stood upright like little soldiers awaiting orders as the Swordsmen entered into the clearing.

Jinpachi and Kushimaru, the Heartless Pair and the eldest of the Seven, stood in the center. To their right were Jinin and Raiga, and at their left were Zabuza and Mangetsu. If the giant swords intimidated any of the Genin, none of them showed it. Kiri frowned. _That's only six of the Seven Swordsmen. Where is the last one?_

"So you brats are the next generation, hm?" Jinpachi exclaimed. "A sorry little lot, but there might be some fight in you yet! Here's how it works. We saw your styles at the examination. If we liked what we saw, we'll choose you to study under us. Understand? Now let's get started!" He nudged Kushimaru with his elbow. "See any you like?"

Kushimaru's ANBU mask hid his eyes as he inspected the group before him. Kushimaru paused at each face, reflecting on what he remembered of their battle style. He glanced at Kiri for a second before moving on to a tall, gangly boy. _Figures. He wouldn't even consider me because I'm a girl_.

Kushimaru unsheathed his pole-like sword and pointed it right at the gangly kid. "What's your name, boy?"

"Daiki, sir," the boy responded with a formal bow.

"Do you wish to learn the ways of the Nuibari and do you commit yourself to the ways of the Swordsmen?" Kushimaru spoke loudly, his voice resonating in the small clearing.

"Hai, sensei," Daiki responded.

"And do you swear to honor Kirigakure and protect her with your life?"

"Hai!"

Kushimaru sheathed his sword and beckoned Daiki to follow him. They strode over to the far side of the clearing to wait. Kiri scowled. _That's one Swordsman down_. She knew for a fact that Zabuza was here for show. He'd found a young boy on the outskirts of town just a few months ago and after some difficulty, the Swordsmen allowed him to be Zabuza's apprentice. _That's two Swordsmen down_. She doubted that Mangetsu would pick an apprentice, one reason being that he had just recently become a Swordsman himself last year and the other being that his brother would not be taking the Genin test for another five years. It was well known that Mangetsu Hozuki and his brother Suigetsu had been training for this most of their young lives. No doubt, Mangetsu would wait to choose an apprentice until his brother became of age. _Three Swordsmen down_. Kiri grimaced. Her chances were already slim, but she had known that coming into this.

Jinpachi had just picked out his apprentice, whom he directed to stand with Kushimaru and Daiki. Kiri didn't catch his name but he was the opposite of the gangly Daiki, with his short legs and stout body type. _Four Swordsmen down_.

Just as Jinpachi turned to Jinin to ask his choice, another figure with an overpowering chakra approached the clearing from behind the Genin. Kiri whirled around and found herself looking up to the shark-like face of Kisame Hoshigaki.

"Hoshigaki!" Jinpachi shouted exuberantly. "So nice of you to join us!"

Kisame's harsh eyes bore into Kiri's as he responded to his comrade. "My meeting with Lord Mizukage ran late." He grinned at Kiri, showing off his sharp teeth as he walked around the Genin to his fellow teammates. Kiri eyed the latecomer as Jinin shook his head at Jinpachi, signaling his disinterest in this year's recruits. He stepped over to join Kushimaru and the other two apprentices. As Kiri expected, Zabuza and Mangetsu shook their heads when Jinpachi asked if any of the Genin would be suitable apprentices for them. The boys seemed to realize the chances of them becoming one of the Swordsmen were dwindling fast. Kiri saw sweat dripping down the neck of the boy in front of her. Kisame and Raiga were the only ones who hadn't picked a student and there were six of them left.

"Raiga, Kisame. What do you think? Do you see any potential ?" Jinpachi asked. Raiga examined the recruits carefuly and finally shook his head. He walked away to join the rest of the Swordsmen. Kiri clenched her fists by her sides. _One Swordsman left_. Kisame was the one person standing between her and a chance at a normal life. If he didn't pick her, she would never be accepted anywhere in the village. But… _what if he chooses me?_ She could have a sensei to teach her, teammates to spar with, respect from the village, and most importantly, a family.

Kiri stared into the shark man's eyes. He was about as tall as Kushimaru, well over six feet tall Kiri guessed, but his build was thick with muscle. His face looked fairly young; he was in his early twenties at least, not too much older than Mangetsu. Kiri smiled as she studied his blue skin, gill-like features and his intimidating eyes. He was like her. He was a monster just as she was. She grinned. _Pick me, sensei. _

Kisame didn't spend much time looking them over. His eyes locked with Kiri's and he yanked Samehada off his back and pointed his sword down the middle of the group.

"Her."

Kiri lost her breath for a moment. The Genin boys in front of her angrily reeled around to see what _girl_ Kisame would choose over them. She heard a Swordsman chuckle and saw Jinpachi raise an eyebrow.

"What's your name, kid?" Kisame asked loudly.

Kiri smiled at him baring her somewhat sharpened teeth.

"Kiri Same, sensei!" she responded.

"What do you say, kid? Are you prepared to learn the ways of Samehada, commit to the Swordsmen, and defend Kirigakure with your life?" Kisame asked.

"Hai, sempai!" Kiri bowed to Kisame and followed him over to the others. Kisame placed his hand on her head and ruffled her hair. Kiri let out a short laugh and glanced up at her new mentor. The shark man smirked down at his new protégé.

"Welcome to the Swordsmen, kid."

* * *

The Swordsmen mentioned here are in fact canon Swordsmen. I checked Naruto Wiki and it's like they made a neat little list just for me.

Review, my lovely readers!


End file.
